<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Out &amp; Play by lokideadinside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166124">Come Out &amp; Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokideadinside/pseuds/lokideadinside'>lokideadinside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ice Skating, Minor Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Minor Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Minor Matt Boyd/Danielle “Dan” Wilds, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Andrew Minyard, Snowball Fight, Touch-Averse Andrew Minyard, Touch-Starved Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokideadinside/pseuds/lokideadinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wymack invites all the foxes over for the holidays, Abby wants them to bond &amp; Matt takes Neil out on the ice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AFTG Winter Jam 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#AFTGWinterJam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Out &amp; Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For AFTG Winter Jam on twitter. You can be find them here <a href="https://twitter.com/aftgwinterjam">@aftgwinterjam</a></p>
<p>Dec 20 Prompt : Winter / Snow Games.</p>
<p>It's been a while since I've played in the snow and it shows.<br/>Technically I wrote the prompt, they have a snowball fight at the beginning.</p>
<p>a playlist i made to listen to while you read: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0IBUYXsSZeMz31ozjRioid?si=wcMQy_j7Rg2VloASriSDxQ">aftg // come out &amp; play</a></p>
<p>disclaimer: characters belong to nora sakavic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting up high on the roof of Wymack’s house sat Andrew, who was watching the fun of others from afar. He was sitting on a blanket Abby brought him after learning about him being up here alone. He had another over his shoulder as only had a hoodie and joggers on in the snow. His feet had no shoes on but some thick socks and they were free of snow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Below him were all the other infamous Foxes, only really the team from his sophomore year with a few additional people— like fucking Katelyn, fucking Jean and fucking Jeremy, Erik was okay, overly happy, but respectful. While he was watching them, he took note of who came in and out. His attention peaks as he watches as a red headed bundle sneaks into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let a little huff through his nose of amusement when he noticed no one even noticed the one with the most striking features had left them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew sits there waiting long enough to hear the sound of the window, he slightly closes behind him to keep the cold air out, reopen and the rustling noises of water and snow protected fabric rub against itself followed by the sound of snow crunching under someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He listens as the creator of the noises close the window back to where he had it and climbs down slowly to where he sat, sitting in the snow beside him instead of on the blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His question wasn’t asked so much as said as he turns his head to look at Neil, the culprit behind the noises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil, now 22 23, now a senior graduating soon next spring, looks the same if not better when Andrew met him at 17 18. His eyes were still the brightest blue Andrew has ever seen. His head is still the coppery red he’s grown to adore. His skin never changes. Still the same freckled and scarred tan skin Andrew could feel faintly under his hands right at that moment. Could still see the contrast of his porcelain skin that had few freckles or moles on his hands against Neil’s more bronzed skin that had freckles everywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil looks at him in acute form of confusion and amusement, “I saw you up here from down there and wanted to join you. How else are you gonna push me off a roof if I’m not here on one with you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was said in a tone that anyone, that wasn’t Neil or himself, would take Neil’s question more seriously. Andrew just shook his head and let out a small grunt of annoyance at Neil’s hidden teasing tone that only he understood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil turns his attention to the idiots out in the snow playing around like their brain capacity stopped taking new information after they turned eight or some shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew pulls out a little candy cane out of his pocket that Bee gave him with a bunch others during his meet up with her recently. He pops it into his mouth and watches the foxes play. They seem to be getting ready for some snowball fight between two different formed teams. It was weird to see the monsters and couples divided like they were but the grouping seemed to be Nicky, Aaron, Dan, Renee, Jean and Jeremy against Kevin, Allison, Erik, Katelyn and Matt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After noticing out of the side of his eye that Neil was getting uncomfortable with the snow against his ass, he moves over slightly to let Neil onto the blanket. He keeps looking forward, ignoring the grateful little grin gracing Neil’s face as he shimmies himself onto the blanket beside Andrew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes or no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but Andrew didn’t let the shock of the random question show on his face for anyone else to see. He looks over to Neil, who was leaning his way without touching him. He took a few seconds to ground himself and nods before answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil leans against him and Andrew could feel through their clothing and the blanket the warmth radiating from Neil. They didn’t lean against each other in a way that screams relationship or couple, but Andrew didn’t care for any form of PDA. He also doesn’t care to be touched this way with anyone outside of Neil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit there and watch the foxes chunk snowball at each other after snowball. It was getting really interesting when some of them played dirty and stuffed snow down shirts or pants like Dan and Matt have been doing to each other. Erik also made it interesting by picking up Nicky and Aaron while Katelyn kept feeding snow down their shirts. He rolls his eyes at their antics while Neil seems amused and is giggling while he watches the madness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, Abby was calling everyone inside to go to something she had planned for them. Andrew let out a grunt at the reminder of the bonding activities Abby planned for everyone. He climbs off the roof, leaving the blanket for Neil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels Neil’s eyes on him as he climbs up to the window. He opens the window and climbs in. Neil was after him, dropping the snow covered blanket before he sat himself on the window sill, looking up at Andrew, who was waiting for him to close the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes or no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew has a second to ground himself as Neil brings himself up from the window sill and walks over to Andrew, leaving his hands by his side. Blue, icy blue, brilliant blue met with hazel, golden hazel, molden amber. They stare at each other, studying and searching for an answer only the other could give them. Neil then brings his face close to Andrew’s, closing in his eyes. Andrew’s eyes stay open by a slither to take in the bliss and joy off Neil’s face just to be this close to another person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closes them finally as Neil presses his cold, wind chapped lips against Andrew’s own lips— just as cold and chapped. A soft sigh leaves Neil as he breaks out a grin, still pressed against Andrew’s lips. Andrew let out a noise in the back of his throat and brought his hands up to cradle Neil’s face. They stood there kissing for a few minutes, going no farther than pressing their lips together and face cradling. They pulled back and Andrew took in the soft redness of Neil’s lips from their kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before going downstairs, they quickly change into warmer, less snowed clothing and take their cold snowed clothes and blanket and toss them into a basket for later. They walked downstairs together and noticed everyone currently there was changed as well. Neil led him over to where Robin, Neil’s co-captain, sat on the couch. She perks up at seeing both of them. He could just hear Allison’s voice about that being one of the only times anyone perked up when seeing him, which was probably true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew sat on one side of her while Neil took the other and the three took up the love seat together. Wymack was sitting in his recliner with Abby perched on the arm on the chair, talking to him. Jean, Jeremy and Kevin were the only others here. They took up half of the larger couch together, but it seems that Jeremy wants to take up less with how close Jeremy was pulling both Jean and Kevin to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katelyn, Dan and Allison were the next to come down from the rooms they went to change in. They walked in and found places to sit or stand while waiting. After a few minutes, everyone was back from changing and waiting for Abby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abby seems to notice everyone was here and claps softly not to startle anyone. Abby was a small Italian lady, that was very pleasant and peaceful until you hurt someone she loves. She was gorgeous in only an Abby way. Her age barely shows compared to other people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I thought we could all do with some bonding and we could go ice skating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one seemed to want to ask her why she thought they needed to bond after most of them graduated and were going to graduate. So they all agreed to join.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wymack paps Abby’s back softly, “That's good. You were gonna go anyway because I already paid for the rentals and time at rink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all break apart to grab their stuff like wallets, jackets and shoes. Everyone got outside. Wymack turns to them,”Since the snow fell this heavy, we’re taking mine and Abby’s SUVs.” Their vehicles were the only cars free of noise since Abby is a volunteer as an emergency on call nurse for the hospital and Wymack went to get breakfast earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone divided into the two SUVs. Within Wymack’s was himself, Kevin, Jeremy, Jean, Aaron, Neil and Katelyn. In Abby's SUV was Dan, Matt, Allison, Renee, Nicky, Erik and Robin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew couldn’t help but feel like one of those kids from that “Cheaper by the Dozen” movies as he sits in the front. He rolls his eyes as everyone in the back seems to be talking. He could hear Kevin whispering to both his boyfriends while Neil and Katelyn were talking about some Mathematics stuff that went right over Andrew’s head because he didn’t care for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no conversation in sight for both Wymack and Andrew, the front two sat in silence for the drive to one of those pop up ice skating rinks. Andrew shouldn’t be shocked that Wymack actually rented the whole rink out, but he was. When they pulled up, there was no one outside and there was a sign welcoming the foxes and wishing them happy holidays. Once the car comes to a stop, he hops out and walks over to the entrance with the others as Abby pulls into another parking spot. Neil caught up with Andrew and both stood waiting for Robin, who was in the very back of Abby’s SUV. Once she was out and with them, they followed the others inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin grabs onto Neil’s arm as they walk, trying to take in Neil’s body heat. Andrew let out a shirt as Neil’s eyes widened for a second before going back down and he leaned into the embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew grabs a candy out of a bowl of candies at the front desk before telling the guy his shoe size. Neil and Robin also give theirs after Andrew got his shoes. He walks off, trusting them to be able to follow or find another place to put their skates on. He pulls off his shoes and sets them under the bench before putting on the skates. He ties his shoes up with ease and notices  that Erik was already on the ice with Nicky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he got up and looked over the ice, he also noticed Allison and Renee on the ice and Jeremy on the other side of the wall closest to him, leaning over it talking to Kevin and Jean still putting their shoes on. It seemed like he was trying to give tips or advice to the two. Jean seems paler than usual at the idea or thought of ice skating while Kevin looked overly confident for someone Andrew knows has never stepped a foot on the ice. Andrew got himself on the ice and pushed off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way around the rink slowly to get used to the skates and ice while everyone slowly made their ways onto the ice. Robin would be a surprise with how quickly she was taking to it, but he remembers she does incline skating so it’s not that much of a shock to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He skates backwards watching the foxes either skate with little wobble or hugging the wall. Kevin was one hugging the wall which made Andrew snort and grin behind his emotionless face. Jean seemed to get it quickly and was pushing himself a bit more as he got more comfortable. He skates around again just as Robin talks Neil out on the ice. Neil hugs the wall with the same grip as Kevin. He let out a huff before skating over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil seems to jump not noticing Andrew there before nodding slowly and hesitantly. Andrew grabs Neil’s hands off the way. He heard Neil give out a weak little yelp and felt his hand grip onto his hands tightly as Neil also slips before rebalancing himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew pushes himself off backwards, leading Neil behind him. Neil was very wobbly and shaky but he hasn’t taken himself out with Andrew alongside him so Andrew counts it as a win so far. They began skating together doing circles around the rink. Neil’s hands clenched onto Andrew’s hands and his eyes downwards at their feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop looking at your feet. Do you stare at them when you run or walk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil seems to have to think about it before shaking his head, “I guess not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil huffs, annoyed, “I don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew hums thoughtfully and mockingly as they skate together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Neil seems to have the wobble under some form of control, Andrew frees one of his hands, but holds the other one in support as he turns to face the same way as Neil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They skate in silence, holding hands for a while before Matt runs into Neil, taking him out while Andrew quickly lets go of Neil’s hand and stops himself in front of them as Neil was on the ice with Matt on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone seemed to stop moving just so they didn’t run over either of their hands while Erik and Andrew helped both of them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil grunts as he gets up from the ice. Andrew led Neil off the ice rink, where Abby was at the entrance, waiting. Both got off the ice with Erik and Matt behind them. Abby quickly checks them over with the Rink’s nurse while Wymack brings some cups over and hands them to Matt and Neil. One seems to be hot chocolate and the other seems to be black coffee just going off the smell alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil waves off Andrew, which he grunts displeased about that, but left him in the hands of Abby since it didn’t seem like a bad hit or fall. Neil had worse on the field. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back to the ice and Erik where everyone was waiting for them. Erik gave a quick rundown of what Abby and the nurse were doing and said it was mostly to make sure Matt’s weight and size didn’t crush Neil’s much smaller figure before warming them up after both hit the cold ice face first. Andrew nods to Robin when she looks at him to double check, worry still on her face while the others start to disperse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew skates until Neil gets out of the nurse’s office with Matt, both had their skates off and were returning them. He skates over to the wall with Robin and Dan as both come to sit by the bar against the wall of the rink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil grins at them as Matt waves, sipping on a larger drink than before. Neil also had one as well which he took a small sip on once Andrew touched the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing too serious. Just, how did he say..?” Neil’s accent slips as Neil looks to Matt for help before remembering himself, “Oh! Just bruised egos.” Neil seemed like a cat that got the cream when he remembered what the nurse told him apparently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes. “Good, you probably deserve a little bruising there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil lets out a little dramatic huff and his nostrils flare as he stares down Andrew, “That’s rude. Here I thought you liked me for myself, ego and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes and takes the candy cane tied to Neil’s cup, “I don’t know the ego is pushing it, sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt let out a choking noise as he listened to them banter back and forth. Dan seems pleased as well as shocked when she listens to them. Robin was used to the two of them together like this and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of Neil’s coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wymack walks over to them, “since you two fell and it seems a lot of people want off the ice, we’re gonna head back if that’s okay with y’all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group turns to him and nods. Andrew gives him a mock salute with two fingers. While Wymack calls out for everyone else left on the ice, Andrew, Dan and Robin get off the ice to take their skates off and put their shoes on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil sits beside him while he changes his shoes out and they walk out with Robin between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all got back into the cars in the same groups. Wymack this time tried to make conversation with Andrew, “Betsy is gonna be at the house when we get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew’s brow raises and looks at him weird at the reminder of the closer friendship between Bee, Abby and Wymack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wymack just huffs when he sees Andrew’s childish reaction to his statement, “I just thought you’d enjoy having her here for the holidays and it’s not like she has anyone to spend them with.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew’s face softens back to its usual emotionless state and nods, turning to his phone as he got a text. It was a text from Bee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had sent him a picture of two boxes of what look to be sweets. He could see her hand point to one. Under the picture was her message, “This one is all yours. Hope you enjoyed ice skating. I know it’s been a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was referring back to when Nicky used to take him and Aaron to Germany for the holidays and he learned how to ice skate out of boredom of being on frozen farmland. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored the tightness and warmth in his chest at the reminder that Bee listened, that she listened and remembered. He ignores it because that’s the only way he knows how to deal with these types of emotions while in front of others he doesn't trust like he trusts Neil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got to the house within record time and everyone got out of the vehicles and went inside to the sight of Bee at the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone stayed in the living room though they greeted her while Andrew slipped into the kitchen to be alone with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bee smiled and went over to where she had sat the boxes of sweets and brought one over to Andrew. He tries to hide it but his eyes widen, pleased at the size of the container and how packed it was. He looks up at her before opening it up and relaxing into his seat so he looks over it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh before I forgot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up at her as she walks over to her bag and grabs the gift bag beside it. She hands it over and he looks at her with a confused, judging look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sweets are just treats, this is your actual gift before your gifts.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he first started seeing Bee she did a thing where she gave him a gift to open early since it was a thing she used to do as a kid. Open a gift early. It was a tradition she wanted to keep going but without kids she gave it to someone she says she felt deserves it the most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew huffs and pulls out the tissue, looking inside. Inside were two things of hot chocolate mix, a mug that was cat themed and two key chains— one was a Fox and another a bee. He looks at her and gives her a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t need all this. One would have got the point across.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bee rolls her eyes and cleans up the tissue paper, “Maybe it’s not about getting the point across.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaves him alone and as soon as she is gone, Neil slips in. Neil jumps up on the counter looking down at everything in front of Andrew. He takes a chocolate covered strawberry, popping the chocolate off and eating the strawberry while Andrew eats the chocolate handed to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bee gave her gift to you early again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes. Even after four years Neil still didn’t understand the tradition but he doesn’t understand a lot about Christmas since he’s Jewish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s her open early present. I’m still getting another on Christmas Day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil nods slowly like he didn’t follow, but was going to act like he did so he didn’t have to listen to the explanation again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took another strawberry and did the same as before. Pop off the chocolate and hand it over to Andrew before eating the strawberry himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat there repeating for a few more before they stopped. Neil jumps down as Andrew sits there, looking over the information on the hot chocolates Bee gave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew glances up at him when he notices Neil standing by him. He wasn’t towering over Andrew but he was close enough that Andrew could feel his body heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-“ “Yes or no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew raises an eyebrow before Neil holds his hands out for a hug. Andrew lets out a breath and turns to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, shoulders and head only. Not too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil let out a blinding grin and approached Andrew slowly, running his hands into Andrew’s hair on his nape. Andrew wraps his arm around Neil’s waist, gripping onto the back of Neil’s shirt.</p>
<p>He lays his head on Neil’s abdomen and relaxes under Neil’s hand playing with his hair and the other laying to rest on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They let go and Andrew looks up at Neil, who let his hand hesitate to cradle the side of Andrew’s face in his hand. Andrew leans into it and kisses the palm of Neil’s hand before grabbing his hand and tugging it away from his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil’s grin was so <strike> <em> adorable </em> </strike> annoying as he stared down at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew was about to say something when Nicky came in and ruined the moment. He looked like a man staring down the barrel of a gun as he noticed the closeness of both Neil and Andrew. Even after 4-5 years, the others weren't used to Neil and Andrew showing their own forms of affection </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The faint touch of Neil’s hand on his shoulder calmed him down enough from snapping at Nicky, but it didn’t stop him from glaring at his cousin for walking in during a personal moment. Nicky got over his shock quickly before awkwardly gesturing behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh uh we’re about to put on a movie? The Grinch? If you wanna join us?” He asked before he rushed away from the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil hums thoughtfully before saying, “I’ve never seen the Grinch before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrew let out a sign before putting the lid on his treats and put his gifts back into the bag. He moved them beside Bee’s stuff before nudging Neil to the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pitiful. Come on.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, this is totally gonna continue onto the next prompt so maybe i'll see you for that one on the 22nd. </p>
<p>check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/og_cryptid/status/1340788138566967302?s=20">twitter post</a> for the moodboard &amp; such on this.</p>
<p>you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/og_cryptid">@og_cryptid</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>